muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Jim Henson Hour
JHH Mystery There is an image on the bottom middle of a promo flyer for the Jim Henson Hour of what looks like a man digging a grave, and there is video in a TV promo of a boy running for a door and then riding on a running wolfs back (4 seconds in). Does anyone know what these might be? jim henson promo slick 2.jpg|full size jim henson promo slick 3.jpg|full size Gravedigger.jpg Boppity Frackle 20:51, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure they're Storyteller segments. TenCents (talk to me!) 21:30, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :The boy on the wolf's back is Prince Leo from the Heartless Giant. Not sure about the gravedigger or the boy running for the door. --GrantHarding 21:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Ah ha! I knew that I had seen Prince Leo before! But the running boy and grave-digger are a mystery! Boppity Frackle 21:28, January 28, 2012 (UTC) The running boy is from Living With Dinosaurs - so is the shot of him in the "cave" with Dog the Dinosaur which follows. Tygerbug (talk) 05:45, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Who is This Muppet? I found an image on the web and features a Muppet character that I have not seen before and from what I can remember was never in the series either. Any info about this Muppets character?-- MuppetDanny (talk) 20:19, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : I'm guessing she was a planned character who might have been a reporter; note the microphone in her hands. Parstin32 20:13, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :: I don't know who she is either, but you can see her on one of the monitors in the background near the beginning of Episode 107: Health and Fitness (when Digit first tells Kermit he has a cold), riding around on a vehicle with Lindbergh. --GrantHarding 14:37, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oh, and also behind Link's head when he thinks he's mispronouncing words in the same episode. And she and Lindbergh have another scene together on a monitor when Kermit is fast-forwarding Gonzo in Episode 108: Musicians. Curiouser and curiouser! --GrantHarding 15:06, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::I just saw this character in the background of that episode and came here to report, only to find you've beaten my to it! We seem to be calling the character a her, but in the photo it's wearing a suit and tie... maybe it's a he? Also just added the image - look above Kermits right eye! --Wozza 22:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::This character appears to be a reporter, and I believe it is fairly common for woman reporters to wear suits and ties. --Minor muppetz 16:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Lost Info? I was looking at this page, and was thinking... didn't this page use to have more info? Info that was more informative? Did somebody delete a lot of info? --Minor muppetz 22:40, 1 July 2006 (UTC) :No, everything's here that used to be here. If you click on "history", you can see all the drafts before the current one. -- Danny (talk) 22:46, 1 July 2006 (UTC)